Hanged Man
|ja_kanji = ハングドマン（吊られた男） |user = J. Geil |namesake = (tarot card) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = (All Star Battle) (Anime, Eyes of Heaven) |stats = }} |destpower = C |speed = A |range = A |persistence = B |precision = D |potential = D }} is the Stand of J. Geil, featured in Stardust Crusaders. Description Hanged Man's design reflects that of a mummy with mechanical elements, making it seem less human.Artbook: JOJOVELLER Its body is covered in bandages, with half its brain exposed, along with having two right hands as its master does. It has the ability to produce blades from its wrists to attack. It usually crawls along the ground in reflections instead of typical walking. It has no personality outside of serving its master. It represents the Tarot Card . Its true nature is that of a light-based Stand that can only persist inside reflective surfaces but is able to jump from mirror to mirror,Chapter 144, Emperor and Hanged Man (5) giving the illusion that it lives inside them.Chapter 140, Emperor and Hanged Man (1) Hanged Man is portrayed as having the color and texture of a rock, going from grey in the colored manga to brown in the anime and subsequent video games. Abilities Because it attacks from inside mirrors, Hanged Man is a terrifyingly evasive Stand almost impossible to defend oneself against. However, once its secret is unveiled, Hanged Man's predictability can be easily exploited. Light Manifestation Hanged Man is a Stand that attacks via reflections. Rather than attacking a person directly, it will appear in a reflective surface and attack their reflection.Chapter 142, Emperor and Hanged Man (3) The person will then bear the results of the attack, seemingly from an invisible assailant. Hanged Man can move through any type of reflecting surface, including human eyes, at the speed of light. Its weakness is that it can only move between reflective surfaces in a linear pattern and is forced to move to another reflection in front of it if its current location stops reflecting (a mirror being shattered or an eye closing). Hanged Man is vulnerable while in transit between surfaces, and while it does transit quickly, a quick-enough Stand can still hit it, damaging it and its User. This is helped by forcing Hanged Man into a predictable path of transit.Chapter 145, Emperor and Hanged Man (6) Wrist Knives Hanged Man's two right hands can produce knives from its wrists to attack the enemy. These knives are thinner than a razor blade, easily capable of cutting open a chest or splitting a snake into pieces.Chapter 141, Emperor and Hanged Man (2) The Stand uses them to attack the opponent's reflection when inside a reflective surface. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * |-| OVA = * * }} Gallery Manga= HangedMan.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' GailStrangeAbility.jpg|An unknown ability of Hanged Man Hanged Man stabbed Avdol.png|Stabbing Avdol in reflection of water HangedMantrytokillPolnareff.png|Hanged Man, in the reflection of mirror, tries to kill Polnareff HangedManInAChildsEye.png|In the reflection of a child's eye, Hanged Man is going to attack both Polnareff and Kakyoin SC Slashing Hanged Man1.png|Hanged Man is slashed by Silver Chariot, during the move from Child's eye to Polnareff's eye Hangedmaneyes.png|Hanged Man quickly moves in people's eyes SC Slashing Hanged Man2.png|Silver Chariot's second time slashing Hanged Man during its move Hangeddead.png|Hanged Man and its master defeated |-| Anime= Two righthand card.png|The Hanged Man card with J. Geil's hands Hanged Man TAROT1.png|Tarot card representing The Hanged Man Hangedmanmirror.png|Attacking Polnareff from a bathroom mirror Hangedmanstabbing.png|Stabbing Avdol with a sneak attack from a puddle of water Childseyehangedman.png|Hanged Man attacking from the reflection in a child's eye hanged man2.jpg|Hanged Man's stats |-| Other= HangedManWinHT.gif|Victory Screen (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) HangedManHT043.gif|Super Move (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future) Hangedcapcom.PNG|Hanged Man in Heritage for the Future Hangedman1sfc.png|Hanged Man in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) HangedManASB.jpg|''All Star Battle'' appearance Top (2).jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.1 Hangedman01.jpg|Statue Legend Trivia *When Polnareff tells how his sister Sherry died, he mentions that J. Geil appeared covered in some sort of protective field. Said field prevented the water from hitting him, making the Stand user completely dry even when directly under the rain. This ability is never mentioned again, leaving it unknown if that was another ability from Hanged Man or not. **In the anime, J. Geil is briefly seen using this ability, shortly before Hol Horse and Polnareff meet. *It is possible that Hanged Man is inspired by the 1986 episode of Amazing Stories "Mirror, Mirror". In the episode, the protagonist is chased by a phantom that can only be seen in reflective surfaces, ultimately being caught by seeing the creature through someone's eye. References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands